Talvez'
by bruhbabalu
Summary: ... seja a hora de parar de chorar.


Oi pessoas :D

Naumliguem se a fic fico meio boba... ou palha... ou sem noção.. eu ateh q gostei, mas admito q fico meiom estranho oo"

espero q ao menos algm goste :D

boa leitura :DDDDDD

-.-.-.-.-.-

** Talvez você deva parar de** **chorar ...**

Ino andava sem rumo pelas ruas de Konoha. Havia brigado mais uma vez com Chouji, a quarta vez de que eles haviam casado. E ela já não o agüentava mais. Das ultimas vezes haviam até motivos aceitáveis para as brigas, mas dessa vez, não. Eles haviam discutido com ela por um motivo realmente banal: o vestido que ela usava. Porque ele sentia ciúme de tudo, e ela não suportava aquilo. Ser controlada por alguém. Então sem falar uma palavra, ela apenas pegou sua kunai, e saiu de casa, não ligando para o fato de ser 11 horas da noite. Ela não precisou falar que queria o divorcio, pois Chouji não era tão burro. E ele havia ido atrás dela, mais a mulher usou seu Jutsu de Transferência de mente nele, e o fez se prender dentro do banheiro. Sem o pacote de batatinhas.

Enquanto andava o arrependimento tomava conta dela. Como podia ser tão burra? E tão tola? Casar com Chouji realmente havia sido um grande erro. A Yamanaka procurava um lugar para esfriar a cabeça, mais não Por ordem do destino, não encontrava nenhum. Era sábado e as ruas de Konoha estavam movimentadas, o Ichiraku, cheio. Então ela se viu sem opção. Precisava achar um lugar calmo, e era só lá que teria paz. Mas era justo lá.

**This night, walk the dead**** (Esta noite, caminhe pelos mortos)**

**In a solitary style (Num estilo solitário)**

**And crash the cemetery gates. ****(E derrube os portões do cemitério)**

**In the dress your husband hates (Usando o vestido que seu marido odeia)**

**Way down, mark the grave (Se acalme, marque a sepultura)**

**Where the search lights find us (Onde as luzes de busca nos encontraram)**

**drinking by the mausoleum door (Onde as luzes de busca nos encontraram)**

**And they found you on the Bathroom floor (E eles te encontraram no chão do banheiro)**

Então decidida a Yamanaka começou a correr. E quando chegou aos grandes portões do Cemitério de Konoha, sentiu o coração gelar. E não era por medo. Era por culpa. E por arrependimento.

Pulando os portões com facilidade, graças ao treinamento ninja, ela adentrou o cemitério lenta e solitariamente. Às vezes odiava ser fraca e querendo ou não sabia que sua vida agora era inútil. Sem ele, tudo era inútil. Tudo era completamente sem-sentido. E ela era apenas mais uma mulher, perdida e triste. Mas... Se ele estivesse ali... Tudo seria diferente. Ela seria diferente.

Caminhando como se estivesse indo visitar o próprio túmulo, Ino chegou aquele lugar. Então ela notou o seu grande erro. Querendo ou não, aquele também era seu túmulo. Afinal era ali que seu coração estava enterrado. Junto com Nara Shikamaru.

**I miss you, I miss you so far (Eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto sua falta demais)**

**And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard (E o ****choque de seu beijo, que torna isso tão difícil)**

Ela parou, e se ajoelhou exausta na frente do túmulo. Não exausta fisicamente. Exausta emocionalmente. Exausta por dentro. Cansada de tudo. E de todos também. Mas se ele estivesse ali, ela não estaria cansada dele. De Shikamaru, ela não se cansaria nunca. Só queria que ele soubesse. Soubesse que era único para ela. Que ele soubesse, que era tudo para ela. Que ele era o Shika. O Shika-Preguiça( xD). O garoto com qual ela ficava horas olhando as nuvens emburrada, quando criança. O jovem com qual ela enfrentara tantos perigos. A única pessoa que havia a amado por completo. A única pessoa que havia sido capaz de morrer por ela. Porque para ele, a vida dela era mais valiosa do que tudo. E ela se culpava, por ter sido tão tola. E por ter discutido com ele daquela forma, antes da missão. E por ter terminado o namoro no meio da mesma missão, por ciúmes de Sabaku no Temari.

E naquela missão por estar tão nervosa, ela não tinha lutado direito. E ele também não tinha lutado direito, porque estava magoado. Magoado por ela duvidar dele. Mas então quando ele viu aquelas kunais serem lançadas certeiramente sobre a loirinha, ele não pensou. Apenas agiu. Agiu conforme o seu coração havia pedido. E se jogou na frente dela. Jogou sua vida fora, para salvar a dela (i.i). Porque ela era mais importante. Mais importante do que tudo. Porque ela era a Ino. A sua Ino.

**Back home, off the run (De volta pra casa, paro a corrida)**

**Singing songs that make you slit your wrists (Cantando músicas que fazem você cortar seuss pulsos)**

**It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun (Isso não é muito legal - fitar uma arma carregada)**

Ino enxugou as lágrimas que ainda caíam de sua bela face. Olhando para o relógio, despreocupada, notou que já eram 3h. da manhã. Mas simplesmente não tinha força para ir para casa. Não tinha coragem. Como tempo passava rápido quando estava ali. Quando estava com ele. Ela se achava inútil, por não conseguir superar. Mas, afinal, aquilo era problemático... Então, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando ela notou o que havia acabo de pensar. Problemático. Então a Yamanaka se lembrou instantaneamente de todas as vezes que ele havia dito aquilo. Problemático. Era sempre igual. E ela, mesmo que intimamente, simplesmente adorava escutar aquilo. E agora, não escutaria nunca mais. A não ser em seus sonhos, ou em suas lembranças.

Quase que fora de si, Ino olhou desolada para a kunai, guardada em uma bolsinha, amarrada em sua perna. Tirando a arma dali, ela não conteve o impulso, e passou lentamente pelo próprio pulso esquerdo, mas sem se cortar. Era como se ela avaliasse se valeria a pena se matar. Bem, talvez ela encontrasse shikamaru no céu... Mas quem a garantia que _ela_ iria para o céu? A mulher ficou alguns minutos naquela posição, a kunai apontada para o pulso fino. Será que deveria fazer aquilo? Acabou optando por não fazer. Afinal, ela não queria que ninguém tivesse trabalho, limpando o sangue dela, da kunai... (n/a: noosa como ela se ama )

**So i won't stop dying, won't stop lying (Portanto não pararei de morrer, não pararei de mentir)**

**If you want i'll keep on crying (Se você quiser, continuarei a chorar)**

Ela havia passado anos sozinha. Não queria, não precisava de companhia. A única pessoa do qual ela saberia que seria feliz, havia morrido. Mas, por insistência dos amigos, ela havia começado um relacionamento com Chouji. E quando ele a pediu em casamento, ela aceitou. Aceitou porque.. Ela não sabia exatamente. Mas tinha aceitado. E agora, bem ela se arrependia amargamente. Nunca havia gostado de verdade de Chouji, ele era apenas seu amigo. Talvez por isso, ela tivesse aceitado. Porque não queria perder a amizade de Chouji. Afinal Chouji era o melhor amigo de Shika. E... Ela não queria magoar o melhor amigo da pessoa que mais havia amado em toda a sua vida. E que ainda amava.

Mas ela se sentia cruel, mentindo a todos. Talvez devesse parar um pouco. Começando, se separando de Choujji. Era inútil estar com ele, ela não o amava. Mas... será que isso ajudaria, ou ela continuaria a morrer por dentro, como sempre fora? O sempre, começava depois que ele havia morrido. Algumas lágrimas escorreram pesarosas sobre seu rosto. Talvez fosse isso; Ela podia estar condenada a infelicidade eterna. Afinal, só se ama de verdade uma vez na vida. E Ino já havia amado de verdade.

**Did you get what you deserve? (Você conseguiu o que mereceu?)**

**Is thi****s what you always want me for? ****(É para isso que você sempre me quer?)**

A mulher sentiu os olhos latejarem. Será que havia merecido aquilo? Será que havia merecido toda a dor que o amor lhe proporcionava? E o mais estúpido é que todos sempre haviam dito que queriam o amor. Que queriam ser amados. Mas... Era para isso que o amor a queria? Para isso que ele a atormentava. "Shikamaru..." pensou ela desiludida. Talvez... Se ela não o amasse, fosse mais fácil de superar. Então, ela desejou não o amar. Desejou esquecer, e apagar as lembranças dele. Mas... Apenas desejou. Porque ela não conseguia fazer aquilo. Ele era importante demais para ser simplesmente apagado.

As lágrimas começaram a cair novamente dos olhos verde-água. Se sentindo completamente solitária, ela decidiu que não adiantava tentar parar de chorar. Que não adiantaria parar de mentir, dizendo que tudo estava completamente bem. Porque não estava. Aquela era uma ferida profunda. Profunda demais. E nada cicatriza aquelas feridas. A não ser o tempo. O tempo ou alguém especial. Alguém que a fizesse ver que a vida ainda valia a pena. Então, ela ouviu algo. Alguém avia pronunciado o seu nome. E ela conhecia bem aquela voz.

"Ino-san?!"

**I miss you, I miss you so far (Eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto sua falta demais)**

**An****d the collision of your kiss that made it so hard (E o choque de seu beijo, que torna isso tão difícil)**

A mulher levantou a cabeça, passando os olhos rápidos, do túmulo branco, até o homem a sua frente.

"Gaara-san?!"

Perguntou num fio de voz. Mas, afinal o que ele estava fazendo ali tão tarde? A Yamanaka olhou ao seu redor e notou que o dia já havia amanhecido novamente.

"Você... passou a noite aqui, não é mesmo... Ino-chan?"

Ela se surpreendeu, pela troca repentina do "San" pelo "Chan". E pelo fato de ele saber que ela havia passado a noite lá. Mas ele já havia a encontrado outras vezes no cemitério, pois Gaara visitava regularmente o tumulo de Sabaku no Kankoru, que estava enterrado em Konoha. Kankouro havia morrido a sete anos atrás, também numa missão. Ele havia se casado com Tenten(n/a: eçles são legais juntos ;p) , e por isso seu ultimo desejo havia sido ser enterrado na vila de sua amada.

Então num reflexo, Ino sentiu mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Que diabos, porque ela não conseguia parar de chorar? Mas as lágrimas foram quase cessadas, pelo susto que a mulher tomou, ao ver a mão de Gaara lhe estender um lencinho vermelho, e se sentar do lado dela. Apesar do susto, a mulher aceitou o lenço, e o levou levemente aos olhos, tentando inutilmente secar suas lágrimas.

Afinal quando Gaara havia ficado tão gentil? Ino pensou nisso, olhando para o lencinho que tinha um "Sabaku no Gaara" bordado em um dos cantos. Talvez ele tivesse ficado gentil a muito tempo. Provavelmente, ela que não havia notado.

**Way down, way down (Se acalme, se acalme)**

**Way down, way down (Se acalme, se acalme)**

"Sabe, Ino..." começou Gaara "Shikamaru foi um shinobi excepcional... E eu sei que ele te amava muito, afinal como você lembra eu também estava naquela missão..."

Ele parou de falar momentaneamente, e dirigiu seus olhos para o túmulo branco. Ele também sentia a falta do Nara. Eles haviam ficado muito amigos, naquela missão. Voltando seus olhos para os olhos inchados e vermelhos da mulher, ele continuou a falar.

"Mas..." Gaara abaixou a cabeça de leve. Ele sabia que a loira precisava ouvir aquilo, mas no entanto sentia certo receio de que ela sofresse. "Mas... você acha que ele gostaria de te ver desse jeito?"

Ino parou de respirar, sentindo os olhos tremerem. (n/a: ai, eu naum sei explik como eh akele jeito q os olhinhos deles ficam no anime, tipo meio que se mexendo e brilhando o.o me perdoem ;). A mulher continuou o olhando, sem reação. Porque não sentia raiva dele, como sentia de todos os outros que haviam tentado lhe dizer a mesma coisa? Pensou em falar algo, mas as palavras acabaram morrendo em sua boca. E então numa atitude quase desesperada, ela apenas esperou. Esperou que ele continuasse. Nunca, havia ligado muito para as palavras de consolo que todos havia a dado, mas... O que Gaara dizia era diferente. Era como... Como se ela precisasse, como se necessitasse ouvir o que o ruivo a dizia.

"Ele te amava demais Ino-chan... Demais para ver você se auto-destruir, como se sua vida não valesse nada..." O ruivo falava com pena e receio. Sentia certo medo de que ela o odiasse para sempre.

"Mas a minha vida não vale nada..." A mulher respondeu rápido e quase automaticamente. Como se ela tentasse o convencer daquilo, mesmo que não fosse verdade. Afinal ela sabia interiormente que aquilo não era verdade. Aquela frase era só um reflexo de como ela se sentia.

"Sua vida vale sim, Ino-chan... Vale muito..." e de repente gaara parecia confuso. Tímido. Estranho. Ino olhou os pés sem entender.

"Vale para quem?" perguntou, resssentida. Estranhamente, ela sentia uma necessidade enorme de saber o que ele achava. Parecia que sua vida dependia da resposta daquele homem tão... diferente de sí mesmo. Mas por um tempo, ele não falou nada. E o silêncio dele estava matando-a. Estava destruíndo sua alma. Então quando ela menos esperava, Gaara respondeu. Apenas algumas palavras, que tiveram um enorme impacto sobre ela. Sobre o coração dela.

"Vale muito para min..."

**Way down (way down), way down (way down) (Se acalme (se acalme), se acalme (se acalme)**

**Way down (way down), way down (way down) (Se acalme (se acalme), se acalme (se acalme)**

Ela não respondeu apenas o fitou. As lágrimas já havia cessado. Agora um pequeno sorriso havia se formado no rosto doce da mulher. Então o sorriso foi substituido pelo choro compulsivo. Afinal, antes de morrer shikamaru havia dito a mesma coisa pra ela. gaara a fitava sem entender. Até que ele mesmo se lembrou do que o amigo havia dito á loira, antes de morrer. Se sentindo culpado, ele envolveu a mulher em um abraço. Ela não correspondeu, tamanho foi o seu choque. E por alguns segundos, Ino ficou apenas com os olhos arregalados, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo. E como se fosse a única coisa que ela realmente precisasse, seus braços frágeis se encostarão no peito do homen, enquanto seu rosto fazia o mesmo. As lágrimas amargas, escorrendo e manchando a blusa de Gaara.

Mas ele por todo aquele tempo, ainda não havia entendido o que sentia pela mulher. Até aquele dia. Até aquele momento. Até perceber como para ele, aquele momento era importante. Até notar como a ver chorar o feria, e como se sentia completo quando a tinha entre os braços.

**I miss you, I miss you so far (Eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto sua falta demais)**

**And the collision of**** your kiss that made it so hard (E o choque de seu beijo, que torna isso tão difícil)**

Mas ele sabia que Ino amava profundamente Shiukamaru. Um amor muito forte e profundo. E ele tinha quase certeza de que era inútil lutar pelo amor dela. E sabia que mesmo se conseguisse, ela não o amaria como havia amado Shikamaru. Porque aquele tipo de amor que a loira sentia pelo Nara era quase imposivel de ser atingido por uma segunda vez. Mas ele a amava demais. E não se importaria em arriscar. Por ela, ele se arriscaria. Afinal ele sentia falta daquilo. Daquilo que não tinha.

**I miss you, I miss you so far (Eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto sua falta demais)**

**And the collision of your kiss that ****made it so hard (E o choque de seu beijo, que torna isso tão difícil)**

**Made it so hard (Torna isso tão difícil)**

A mulher ainda chorava descontroladamente no peito dele, quando levemente, Gaara levantou o queixo dela, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. E então, com receio, o homem fechou os olhos, e uniu seus lábios docemente aos lábios da mulher. Um beijo meigo e leve, e molhado pelas lágrimas insistentes dela. E quando ele, já desgrudava sua boca da boca de Ino, ele pode sentir a mão dela levemente sobre sua face. O impedindo de se afastar. E mais docemente o possível, Gaara aprofundou o beijo. E Ino apenas retribuiu. Talvez ela já estivesse cansada de chorar.

**Way down, way down**** (Se acalme, se acalme)**

**Way down, way down (Se acalme, se acalme)**

Ela não sabia exatamente o que havia sido aquele beijo. Talvez, apenas um pedido diferente, para que ela se acalmasse. Talvez uma declaração de amor. Talvez... Fosse apenas o que ela precisava, para ser feliz novamente...

**Way down, way down**** (Se acalme, se acalme)**

**Way down, way down (Se acalme, se acalme)**

**Way down... (Se acalme...)**

**-.-.-.-.--...-----------------**

pronto cabô u.u

espero q tenham gostado (ao menos um pokô)

mandem rewies, e façam uma besta felix!

kissus a tds :


End file.
